


golden dust and parchment paper

by Niriiun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bookstore AU, M/M, with a hint of fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 22:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5223188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niriiun/pseuds/Niriiun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He buys a new book each time he comes in, whether it be astronomy, mythology, or fantasy. Bokuto's just trying to figure out why someone would willingly buy Hamlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	golden dust and parchment paper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ginkata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginkata/gifts).



> this is a birthday gift for my wonderful qp, james! they mean a lot to me & I'm really glad I got to meet them!
> 
> just to note, at the start of this fic, bokuto is 23 and akaashi is 22!

When a star reaches the end of its life, a brilliant light show is put on for all the world to see. By the time such a phenomenon reaches Earth, the star has been dead for millions of years. It falls and falls and falls until it can fall no more. But simply falling from their perch does not equal complete death for a star. Rather, the next chapter begins, and once more takes center stage.

\---

"I don't think I've ever seen someone _willingly_ buy Hamlet before." Bokuto stared down at the book that had just been slid in front of him. The cover was one of those special, limited edition ones, made from faux leather and weathered to look old. People found that kind of thing aesthetically pleasing he supposed. 

The man on the other side of the counter lowered his head a bit. His hair was the colour of ink, standing out sharply against the lights within the store. A flash of dark eyes accompanied the slump in stature. Bokuto blinked once or twice in awe. _Damn he's beautiful._

A small clinking of coins and a ruffle of bills sounded, breaking him from his momentary trance. "It's a good play."

"It's a long play."

"But a good one," the customer mumbled.

Bokuto rocked on his heels. "Of course, of course! Anything else, sir?"

Another book slid onto the counter as well, titled "The Fated Sky.' He'd never heard of that book before ... No matter. He scanned the barcode and placed it within the bag as well. "Is that all?"

A small nod answered his question. "Okay! Your total will be 1,220 yen."

He accepted the money shoved in his direction, a bit confused at how it was handled. It almost seemed like the stranger was afraid to hand it over.

"Thank you for shopping with us! Have a nice day!"

The customer dipped his head again and accepted the bag. Bokuto watched as he shuffled away, a bit unsteadily.

Bokuto greeted his next customer, but the dark-haired stranger didn't leave his mind the entire day.

\---

The next time Bokuto saw him, he was clutching a copy of Aesop's Fables within his hands. He didn't get to check him out [at least not at the register] and was mildly upset about it. Something about him had caught his attention, and Bokuto couldn't seem to stop thinking about him. 

Every time he came in he seemed to buy at least two different books. Sometimes they were plays, sometimes they were on mythology, and other times they were on astronomy. Bokuto noticed the little glimmer in his eyes whenever they were paid for. The stranger always looked so excited to get home and read them. 

Today Bokuto was working at the in-store cafe. One of the usual employees had taken a sick day, leaving only two. It wasn't enough to keep up with usual lunch rush. He'd worked there a few times before, and so the duty fell onto his shoulders.

The tiny cafe was nestled in the back of the store, far away from the main registers. Bokuto liked working there since it was never boring, but the breaks between rushes of people were far and in between. He was honestly surprised when the dark-haired stranger wandered up, a bag dangling from his hand. When he spotted him, the man came to a halt, eyes scanning him for a moment. Bokuto smiled widely and waved.

It took a moment for him to approach the counter. "Hello hello! What can I get for you?"

"Ah ... I suppose you don't know my usual."

Konoha, the fox-faced blond who he was working with that day, peaked out from the storage room. "Don't worry, Akaashi-san. I'll make it for you."

Bokuto looked back to the dark-haired stranger. His name was Akaashi? It was pretty; he liked it.

"... Bokuto-san. Bokuto-san!"

He shook his head free of his thoughts, looking to Konoha. "Sorry, sorry! I'll ring him up!"

The man stared at the register and then to Konoha. Luckily there was no one behind Akaashi for him to ring up, so he simply glanced between him and the blond working on the requested drink. Did Akaashi always come back here once he bought his books?

"Here you go! What book did you buy today?"

That answered Bokuto's question.

"Ah, I bought one on the stars today. I read a few good reviews about it and wanted to check it out." Akaashi dipped his head a bit. Bokuto kind of liked the weird habit.

"That sounds interesting! You'll have to tell me about it sometime." The drink was handed off and Akaashi wandered away. Bokuto watched him take a seat in one of the cafe chairs.

He immediately looked to Konoha. "You know him!?"

Konoha looked up from where he was refilling the sugar. "Of course. He's a regular. Has a fascination with vanilla flavoured stuff for some reason."

Bokuto glanced between the table before looking back to his coworker. "... what do you know about him?"

There was an immediate smile and Konoha stood up. "Oh? Interested in him?"

His entire face turned red. "That's none of your business, Konoha!"

"You are! That's cute, Bokuto-san." A soft chuckle followed after the words. "He likes to buy books on mythology and astronomy. Has a real interest in the arts too. Talk to him about stars and I'm sure you'll get to know him better."

He was practically bouncing with excitement by that point. "Oh, and he did mention you a few times. He likes your eyes."

Bokuto was at least 86% certain he fainted on the spot because the rest of his day was a blur.

\---

He had begun to work at the cafe semi-regularly. It didn't really matter to him whether it was the registers or the cafe; either way he got to talk to and see Akaashi on a daily basis. After Konoha said it, Bokuto began to notice the pauses on his eyes. He had to admit, they were pretty unusual; yellow wasn't a colour you normally saw.

Bokuto found Akaashi pretty interesting. The man had never directly spoken to him before, but the types of books he was into brought about curiosity within him. By no stretch was Bokuto Koutarou an idiot. School had been a breeze for him, and he had easily gotten accepted by all the universities his parents wanted him to apply for. Being his outgoing and cheerful self was so much better than school, however, so Bokuto opted for working at the bookstore instead.

Akaashi had strange mannerisms as well. Dipping his head wasn't so uncommon, but his words always seemed carefully selected. He had a strange accent that none of them seemed to be able to decipher either. The way he walked was very fluid as well. Bokuto didn't mind that last part at all. It was interesting to see how he walked, almost like he was floating in the wind. He looked happy when he did so.

Today was his day off. Bokuto wasn't really sure how he ended up at the bookstore but he was here now. Maybe part of him wanted a book, but another part of him wanted to speak to Akaashi without the duties of work looming over him.

He felt ... more than a little bit creepy, peeking around bookshelves and browsing every aisle in search of the other man. A few employees recognized him, and Bokuto said his hellos before trotting off on his way. Unsurprisingly enough, he found Akaashi near the mythology and legends section.

The dark-haired man's fingers ran smoothly across the spines of the books, lined neatly upon the shelves. His movements were that strange variation. Every third book he seemed to pause, gently touch the spine, and then move on to do the same. Bokuto's head tilted a little at the strange action but he wasn't going to comment on it.

"Ah, hey there!"

His voice seemed to startle Akaashi from his trance. Dark eyes narrowed a bit in his direction before he seemed to realize who it was. A shuffle of pages, and a book was pulled quickly from the shelf. "Hmm ... you're Bokuto-san right? The one that works at the register?" Akaashi's voice was still as smooth as always.

Bokuto pointed at his chest. "That's me!" Surprisingly enough, he didn't feel that bit of nervous in his chest anymore. Nope, wait-- there it was. "You're Akaashi-san? Konoha-san mentioned your name a few times."

Something seemed to glimmer in those eyes. Perhaps Akaashi was excited at his name being remembered. "That is correct. My name is Akaashi Keiji."

He held out his hand. "It's nice to meet you, Akaashi-san!" 

Akaashi glanced between his hand and Bokuto's face, looking a little lost. Another strange eye movement across his body, and a delicate hand took his own. He offered a gentle shake but that was about it. No matter, Bokuto was quite happy with that in itself.

"Hey, hey, what book did you grab?" He leaned over a bit. Akaashi pulled away slightly, probably out of reflex due to such a high-strung stranger.

"It's ah ... a book on aliens."

"You're into aliens, Akaashi-san?"

Akaashi shook his head a bit too quickly. "Not really. I just like knowledge." It led to more questions, and Bokuto had no inhibitors on asking. But Akaashi stopped him before he could. "I ... usually go to the in-store cafe to read what I buy. I'd like to head there as I haven't eaten yet.

Bokuto's entire frame seemed to perk up. "Could I come with you? I'm hungry too!"

"I ..." Akaashi looked more than a little unsure. His fingers were clinging to the book tightly, and Bokuto felt a little bad for putting him on the spot like that. "Well, I suppose I don't mind. Company would be ... nice."

That made him feel better; he sighed in relief. "I can meet you back there if that sounds fine!"

Akaashi nodded his agreement, and he watched the dark-haired man wandered off towards the registers. Almost immediately his phone was out of his pocket, fingers frantically tapping at the screen.

[TEXT TO: Konoha-san] ur plan worked! he's gonna let me sit w/ him!

[TEXT FROM: Konoha-san] I told you! Now don't screw it up!

[TEXT TO: Konoha-san] u worry too much!!

So with a smile on his face and confidence in his heart, Bokuto set off towards the cafe.

\---

"Wow, you're all the way from Rome? That's so cool!"

Akaashi nodded without looking up. His entire bit of attention was on the book open before him. The man was already a quarter of the way in. A pencil holder sat next to him, filled with highlighters, sticky notes, pens, pencils, all sorts of things. Akaashi seemed to be making small notes upon the pages. Bokuto couldn't see exactly what the words are but it was a bit strange.

"Are you doing that for a college project? Or do you even go to college?" He took a drink of his hot chocolate.

"I don't attend college. It's just something I like to do for ... fun?" Akaashi seemed to hesitate on the word, and Bokuto could visibly see the struggle with it. "I don't know. I just enjoy reading these subjects."

The man felt a little strange asking all of these questions, but Akaashi hadn't told him to stop yet. "No job either?"

"No job either. I have no need to work."

Bokuto was about to ask what that meant when his phone started ringing. "Ah, excuse me for a moment!" He waved to Akaashi before running off to answer. Apparently there was a fire at his apartment complex, and the fire department needed him there to check on his things. There was a noticeable pout at his time with Akaashi being cut so short.

Akaashi wasn't angry though, and he chalked it up to a good first day of communication.

\---

For some strange reason, Akaashi didn't show up to the bookstore the next three days. Bokuto felt more than a little nervous, but Konoha said not to worry. Even when he showed up on the fourth day, covered in a few bruises, Bokuto didn't pry. Akaashi didn't look up for answering either.

\---

A week passed since Akaashi's strange absence, and it had taken another two days for the two of them to actually speak once more. They'd taken a seat within the cafe again, although this time it was on his lunch break rather than a day off.

"So you can't make iron dissolve in water?" Bokuto looked more than a bit offended by that. It was such a simple problem and yet he was so taken aback by it.

Akaashi took a bite out of the perfectly made rice ball in his hand. "Nope. It won't work that way.

"I wanna try it now! What if it does?"

Dark eyes flashed in his direction for a moment. "You are welcome to attempt, but it won't work, Bokuto-san."

"I'm gonna do it tonight after work. I'll be sure to share the results with you."

Akaashi stared at him. "Please don't let me hear about some sort of explosion tomorrow."

He dropped the half-eaten cinnamon roll in his hands. "It can explode!?"

There was a small moment of silence, before Akaashi's head tilted back a little. He laughed, and Bokuto swore he'd never heard a more beautiful sound. The other man even wiped a tear away. "You're very entertaining, Bokuto-san."

Bokuto perked up, his eyes practically sparkling. "Really, Akaashi-san?"

"Really. In all seriousness though, please do not attempt this experiment. I'm afraid you might add something foreign. It would be boring without you to greet me everyday."

He smiled brightly, "Bokuto Koutarou, at your service!" The man glanced down, spotting the time. "Ah damn, lunch is almost over; I gotta go." Bokuto rose from his seat, turning to walk away.

"Wait a moment, Bokuto-san. Are you free tonight?" There was no hesitation in Akaashi's voice.

"M'hmm! I'm always free."

"Would you like to go to dinner with me?"

Bokuto felt excitement and ... something else well up in his chest. Normally he'd short circuit, but somehow this felt a bit usual. He hadn't even known Akaashi for two months yet and things felt fluid. The man had even loosened up his personality a little as well.

Quickly pulling a pen from his pocket, he wrote down his number on Akaashi's napkin; the edge was stained with a small bit of coffee. "I gotta go before I get in trouble but I'd love to! Text me with the details!"

"Wait, Bokuto-san--"

But Bokuto had already run off.

\---

"Wait, Bokuto-san, don't leave yet." He finished slipping on his shoe before he turned to acknowledge the voice. It was Konoha. There was a piece of paper nestled loosely between his fingers. "Akaashi-san left this for you. He asked me to pass it off before you went home."

Bokuto early took the paper, unfolding it. Akaashi's handwriting was elegant, flowing in a strange way. His kanji had a soothing feel to it.

_Bokuto-san,_

_I forgot to inform you that I do not have a cellphone. I'm giving this note to Konoha in hopes that it reaches you. Meet me at the clock tower two blocks from the store around seven. See you then._

"Akaashi-san doesn't have a phone! How am I supposed to text him cute owl things and important life questions!"

Konoha slid his jacket on, straightening it out. "Even if he did, I don't think he'd appreciate texts at three in the morning. _I_ can barely handle those."

"That's rude!"

The blond chuckled. "Hurry up and head home. You should shower before your date. That's what it is right?"

He stuffed the paper into his pocket with an inquisitive look. "How'd you know?"

His coworker slid open the door to walk outside. There was a smile on his face. "I've never seen Akaashi-san so excited about something before. Don't mess it up, and text me if you need anything alright?"

Bokuto watched the door close, feeling a swell of warmth in his chest. Konoha was a great friend.

\---

Bokuto Koutarou had never been someone to show up on time. He'd been late being born [by two days], late to his sixteen birthday, late to his graduation, and even late to his own "coming-of-age" ceremony his uncle's threw. This was no different, and he ran up nearly six minutes past seven. Akaashi didn't seem to mind but he still felt pretty bad.

They were now seated in a fancy restaurant named Tofuya Ukai. He didn't really know much about all the etiquette or anything but Bokuto had to guess this was at least a four star. They were seated within a private tatami room, and just outside the large window was a beautiful garden. A few fireflies were floating lazily in the breeze. Part of him wondered how Akaashi could afford to go to a place like this without a job, and he'd even insisted on splitting the bill; the answer had been a firm no.

Akaashi was dressed nicely. He was wearing a white undershirt, covered by a black coat, and a small red bow around his neck. Everything was nicely tucked without a single crease.

Bokuto himself was dressed in a moderately similar manner. The only thing he was missing was the little bow but that was fine with him. It looked cuter on Akaashi anyway.

Their waiter was incredibly polite and helpful, taking their order with a wide smile and a friendly attitude. He slipped out with a soft tap as the door shut. Bokuto turned his attention to the man seated opposite him, fidgeting slightly. Conversation topic ... conversation topic ... Oh!

"Hey, hey, Akaashi-san? You said you were from Rome right? Are you Japanese and Romani?"

Akaashi shook his head. "No, just Japanese, and Rome is within Italy, Bokuto-san."

"Then romani is just tomatoes! Problem solved!" Bokuto exclaimed excitedly.

"Bokuto-san, the Romani are an actual ethnic group. You're thinking of roma tomatoes."

Bokuto gave him the most mortified look. "I can't believe I was eating the Romani people!"

Akaashi laughed again, the same beautiful sound Bokuto heard at the bookstore, and his heart swelled with happiness. "You're not eating the Romani people, Bokuto-san. Just roma tomatoes."

Conversing became easier after that, and Bokuto learned more about Akaashi than he would've thought he would. His parents had found him within a field late at night. Apparently he hadn't cried at all, even when they brought him home, but he had fallen deathly sick the first two weeks they took care of him. Doctors believed the frail child wouldn't make it but Akaashi was a fighter and managed to pull through.

He'd only recently moved to Japan, about two months prior, and had found the bookstore for studies upon mythology and astronomy. Bokuto was silently glad Akaashi hadn't chosen his bookstore to go to.

Things with Akaashi felt natural. He didn't feel any bit of nervousness, and before they knew it, dinner was laid out in front of them.

Their meal was full of laughter and drinking. Bokuto couldn't remember the last time he had enjoyed himself so much. That night, Akaashi Keiji fully captured his heart.

\---

The second date went just as well. So did the third, the fourth, the fifth, and so on. Bokuto and Akaashi had hit it off pretty well, and Akaashi had gotten comfortable around him. Sometimes the man had a massive sarcastic streak but Bokuto didn't mind the teasing. He actually loved it.

This was date xyz at this point. It was a particularly cold summer night, and Bokuto was curled up on the couch in a blanket. Akaashi had wandered into his apartment's kitchen to gather some snacks for their movie night.

Said man returned with a large red bowl, nearly overflowing with popcorn. Part of him wanted to allow Akaashi to nestle into the blanket with him but they weren't _quite_ dating yet. He planned on asking tonight though, even if he didn't really know how to go about it.

"What are we watching, Bokuto-san?" The dark-haired man settled comfortably on the couch, wrapped in the white fleece blanket his mother had gotten him last holiday season.

"Jurassic World!"

"The dinosaur movie that just came out?" Akaashi fidgeted a bit; he swear he saw a hint of pride on his face. Oh well.

"Yeah, the dinosaur one! Work just got it in so I bought it."

There was a nod in his direction. "Please feel free to start it. I'm interested now."

Bokuto's hand popped out from the blanket, remote in hand. He pushed play before retracting just as quickly.

Unfortunately for him, he stopped paying attention halfway through the movie. Akaashi was staring intently at the screen. His full focus was on the sound and colour blurring in front of him. Maybe he just really liked movies. Then again, Akaashi didn't really look like the type to watch movies alone.

Bokuto looked back to the television, trying his hardest to stay as focused as possible on the movie. He let out a sigh of relief once it was over. The movie itself wasn't bad, but his question had made him nervous throughout the entire ordeal.

Yellow eyes swiveled in Akaashi's direction, taking in every detail on his face. He seemed intensely focused on something even though the movie was off.

"Hey, hey, Akaashi-san? Can I ask you something?" Bokuto couldn't stop the words as they tumbled out of his mouth.

Akaashi's head turned towards him. He blinked in question. "Yes?"

Bokuto took a moment to collect his thoughts. The man swallowed down his fear. It was now or never. "W-would you ... wanna date me? You don't have to, Akaashi-san, but I would love to ..."

There was a moment of silence that seemed to stretch on forever. Akaashi's intense eyes were fixed upon him and Bokuto swore he didn't blink a single time in that span.

"Listen, Bokuto-san ..." He felt his heart drop. "... there are some things you need to know before I answer that question, but I'm not sure if you are ready to hear them."

So not a rejection ... Bokuto stared at him in silence; he didn't trust his voice.

"I guess a better way is to show you. I trust you with this, understand? This is a big secret, but it's part of _who I am_ and I'm putting my trust in you, Bokuto-san."

He nodded vigorously. "You can count on me, Akaashi-san!"

Akaashi took a deep breath and held out his hand. "Alright. Hold my hand, close your eyes, and try not to freak out."

For a second Bokuto hesitated. Just _what_ was Akaashi going to do ...? But he had just promised that Akaashi could trust him, so shouldn't Bokuto be able to do the same?

Fingers shaking, he slid them into Akaashi's. The other man's hand was surprisingly soft. Bokuto took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"Alright. Now please, Bokuto-san, do not freak out."

"I won--" His words were cut off by a sudden explosion of colour behind his eyelids. Bokuto felt a rush of fear and excitement at the sensations flooding him. Things were mashed together, moving by quickly, and he swore he felt the cold embrace of _nothingness_

Things continued to swirl like that for a good second before everything settled down. Bokuto moved his eyes around, eyelids still closed tightly ... and that was when he saw them. Big, beautiful, and reflected light from a much larger sun than their own. Millions upon millions of stars and planets. Some were blue, some were purple, some were yellow. Every single one of them was beautiful and unique, and Bokuto swore his chest was going to fly right out of his chest.

Just as suddenly as the vision had come it was gone, Akaashi letting go of his hand.

The man's eyes flew open, fixed widely on Akaashi's face. "What was that!? They were so pretty!"

"That was the galaxy beyond Earth's. The planets, the stars ... they're all beautiful, huh?"

"They were gorgeous! How did you do that, Akaashi-san!? How!?" Bokuto's heart was racing.

Akaashi raised a hand to scratch at his cheek. "Would you believe me if ... I told you I was a star ...?" 

His head tilted a bit; he was clearly confused. "A star ...? Like, an actual star from space?"

The other man nodded, eyelids heavy. "Remember, I'm only telling you this because I trust you, Bokuto-san, but it's true. I fell from my perch twenty-two years ago. I'm honestly now sure how it works myself, but when we die, we are sent here to grow up as a normal human child. I spent years up in space. It was a bit lonely, but when you're a star, you don't really care about those sorts of things."

Bokuto felt bad for Akaashi. Being alone in space must've been pretty sad. He shook his head though, feeling a stab of remorse for having to ask. "A-akaashi-san, I'm sure you're telling the truth but ... could I have some proof ...?"

There was a soft chuckle and Akaashi raised his hand. "Me showing you my memories wasn't enough? I suppose this will have to do." The dark-haired man snapped his fingers, and a thin trail of golden dust swirled elegantly around his hand. Bokuto leaned in closer; he was fully entranced.

"Alright, alright, I believe you!"

He had so many questions to ask but couldn't seem to form words. Was that why Akaashi was in Rome? Why did he come to Japan? Where did he live? There were so many unanswered questions.

Akaashi snapped his fingers once more. The dust dispersed, leaving the two of them seated on the couch. "I came to this country because I heard of it's Observatory but I wasn't able to get in. I still haven't been able to get in."

"T-that shouldn't be your main concern! Where are you sleeping! How do you eat! Where does your money come from! Akaashi-saaan!"

The man had a shadow of annoyance on his face. "When my adoptive parents passed three years ago, they left me a large sum of money. I've been staying at a local hotel."

Bokuto brought his first down against the palm of his other hand. "Stay here! I won't charge you rent, and i have a spare bedroom!" He spoke immediately, without really stopping to think about his words.

"Move in here ...? Are you sure?"

"Of course!" Bokuto smiled widely.

"Even with finding out I'm a star?"

"As long as you don't leave golden dust everywhere."

Bokuto was still as confused as before.

\---

He got a fuller explanation the next day.

Akaashi had "died" and fallen to Earth twenty-two years prior. He wasn't sure how the transformation happened, or even why it did, but his kind became human or whatever species happened to inhabit the planet they fell upon. 

Akaashi was, in theory, completely human. The golden dust didn't really serve a purpose other than looking pretty but he didn't mind. He could recall his memories and project them onto other people, but it wasn't inherently _special_ as Akaashi put it.

A nice couple around the ages of thirty-seven and thirty-eight found him and took him in without knowing what he was. Akaashi himself didn't really know until he turned eight. Suddenly he could picture everything in space clearly, and golden dust began to flow from his fingertips. His memories as a star returned shortly thereafter, and Akaashi learned how to control the aspects of his powers within a human body.

Akaashi dived into research on anything he could find. Astronomy, mythology, legends, myths, starmaps, anything he could get his hands on. Olympus wasn't hard to find, and it was there he confirmed that Zeus did, in fact, have something to do with falling stars becoming other species.

Bokuto learned that at first Akaashi had hated it. He was lonely, and he missed his perch high in the sky without worry. In all honestly, Bokuto couldn't blame him.

"It's not bad though. I got to met you, Bokuto-san. Because of that, I don't really mind being a human."

Bokuto teared up. His entire chest burned with happiness.

\---

Two weeks passed. Akaashi was nicely settled into Bokuto's apartment, and the man [star?] had said yes to dating him. His life was taking good turns and Bokuto was just glad that Akaashi hadn't been found by some strange person or a government lab. They were happy in their little apartment. Of course, that also meant he took advantage of every opportunity to throw a _very human_ joke at him.

"Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?"

Akaashi stared at him in moderate confusion. "Yes, yes it did."

That ... backfired. Maybe not the best pickup line to use. "N-nevermind! Forget I said anything!"

The other man's eyes narrowed at him a bit but he turned back to the books opened upon the counter. Things were marked and carefully stickied for later reading; it was a very _Akaashi_ thing to do.

Bokuto realized he was staring and turned away, reaching for his jacket. "I gotta head to work! We're getting a new fantasy book in today if you wanna stop by and have lunch with me!"

A small nod was offered in his direction; Akaashi was focused intently on the books in front of him. "I'll be sure to stop by; I always do, Bokuto-san."

"Right! See you later!" He let the door shut softly behind him.

\---

Bokuto came home to a quiet house. Akaashi had looked a little rundown during lucnh that day, and with all of his extra reading he probably wasn't doing so good.

He wandered around the house in search of Akaashi. Bokuto ended up finding him passed out on the couch, covered with two blankets and nestled in pillows. That same warmth rose within his chest once more, and the man felt happiness flood into every corner of his body. He leaned down and gently kissed Akaashi's forehead.

If someone had told him a year ago he'd end up dating a star, he probably would've looked at them strangely. Then again, anyone would if someone told them they were going to date an actual star. Bokuto loved his star though. Even if Akaashi could no longer shine as brightly as he did up above, his life had taken on new meaning, and Bokuto was glad he could spend it by Akaashi's side.

\---

Their first attempt at sex ended in awkward shuffling and close cuddling. Akaashi wasn't quite read. Bokuto was glad his boyfriend had made those thoughts known. There was no way he'd force the other man into it. If Akaashi wasn't ready then Bokuto was content with waiting until he was.

The second attempt followed after a nice dinner out. Things had been a little heated before they went [Akaashi had practically slammed him against the door] and there had been creeping hands and feet all over his thighs and hips. Dinner had been practically _torture_ that night. Things didn't go quite as planned though, but everything was followed with laughter. Bokuto had fallen off the bed in his excitement, ending up with half the bottle of lube on his chest. His ego was as deflated as his hair, and they decided not to go through with it. The story was a fun thing to share between them though.

It took four attempts before they could finally get it right. Bokuto was extremely gentle with Akaashi's body. His boyfriend showed the same gentleness back, probably even moreso than Bokuto himself. Bottoming had never seemed like a feasible option in Bokuto's mind before, and yet when Akaashi had suggested it, not a hint of fear shown through as he eagerly agreed. All in all, it was a great first time. The two of them settled into the routine they liked, and things in their quiet apartment felt like home.

\---

The fact that Akaashi was an _actual star_ surprisingly didn't play a big part in their lives. In all honesty, Bokuto forgot about it most of the time. Nothing changed. Akaashi hadn't expected it to either. Things went on as usual.

\---

Two years passed, and Bokuto still worked at that little bookstore. Akaashi had gotten a job there as well, although most of the time he ended up getting lost in books rather than doing work. No one seemed to mind though-- he was a refreshing personality within their store.

Konoha met a nice guy, someone named Washio Tatsuki, and Bokuto had insisted on meeting him. The man was tall and handsome; he could see why Konoha had fallen for him. While they didn't need his approval, Konoha seemed satisfied with Bokuto's acceptance of the man. He remembered just a bit of sadness as he walked away from them and Bokuto had a pretty good feeling as to why.

He was glad Konoha had moved on and found someone he loved.

Bokuto decided to go through with his plan a few weeks after his birthday. Outside, the fall air was crisp but on the warmer side. The scent of fallen leaves and ramen carts filled the streets. Things felt calm, just like he remembered.

With Akaashi's hand in his own, he tugged his boyfriend along with excitement.

"Koutarou, where are we going?" Bokuto didn't think he could ever get used to the sound of that name on Akaashi's lips.

"Don't worry, don't worry! It's a surprise!"

He led Akaashi through the streets. There was singing and dancing, people trying to hand out food, and an all-around good atmosphere. Bokuto loved this part of town the most. "I heard about a place here so I wanted to take you!"

The lights and buildings around them slowly thinned out. Things began to get fewer and far between, and before he knew it, they were out in a field. Bokuto looked back to Akaashi. His boyfriend was staring intently at the sky; he smiled.

"The stars are particularly bright on night's like this. I wanted to show you something too.

Akaashi took a few steps away, clearly entranced by the sky above. "Hm? Show me something?"

Bokuto reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. The other man glanced at him as he unfolded it. A star map, criss-crossed and hightlighted in much of the same manner as Akaashi did things. Bokuto pointed at a specific spot on the map before he raised his finger to a twinkling star to the right of Akaashi's head.

His boyfriend turned to look at it. "That's you. I looked and looked and looked to figure out stars that had ended years ago. I don't know the scientific name or anything but ... that's you!"

Akaashi didn't answer at first. He continued to stare at the sky, his back to Bokuto. This was the perfect time, and he reached into his pocket again.

"You'll keep shining up there, even if you're walking around on Earth, for millions upon millions of us to see. For hundreds of years, Keiji, you'll be twinkling and showing your beauty to every human that sees you." He sank down on one knee, opening the tiny box in his hand.

Akaashi seemed to hear the small shift in movement and turned around. Bokuto could see a small glisten in his eyes, probably from tears. The man took a sudden breath, raising his arms to his chest; he looked to be a mix of surprise and happiness. "Akaashi Keiji, will you be the light of my life and marry me?" He really hoped Konoha's lame pun would work ...

"Y-yes, yes of course. I'd love to, Koutarou." ... and it did.

Bokuto's heart swelled with joy and his entire body lit up with excitement. He jumped up and pulled Akaashi into a big hug. "I love you, Keiji!"

"I love you too. I always will."

With stars shining their approval above, Bokuto kissed Akaashi long and hard. The next chapter of their life was only beginning.


End file.
